


Who's Come a-Knockin'?

by ShadyQuiet



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: ...Some, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing and cleaning, Beta/Omega relationship, Claiming, Degrading Language, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Non-con/dub-con, Odd A/B/O dynamics, Of the Hank variety, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Some Plot, Voyeurism, dom/sub elements, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyQuiet/pseuds/ShadyQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan follows his nose to the degraded remains of a pack in Westchester. Or to the omega there, more specifically. He doesn't count on the odd-ball co-dependent pair he comes across, or the unkempt and uncared for omega named Charles.<br/>Every man's got standards, even a wandering one like Logan, and Charles needs a bit of work before he's fit for the claiming.</p><p>That isn't about to stop the alpha from taking what's his though, with or without the help of Hank-wannabe-alpha-McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Come a-Knockin'?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2015) collection. 



> **For the Prompt:** Rough sex of the dubcon or noncon variety. Whatever scenario you want to come up with is fine with me, I just want all the porn. A/O is a definite plus but not required.
> 
> Stumbled across this and couldn't resist. Not sure it's the best fit for the prompt, but I struggled making Logan a complete asshole in this, but hopefully it's still entertaining enough.  
> Please heed the warnings and enjoy!

Problem was; the poor beast had locked himself up in this damn mansion with only one odd ball of a beta and no one else.

Logan had only come here off the scent in his nose that rang like a bell in the back of his brain screaming omega. And he wasn’t planning to purely jump the guy, necessarily, but that was before he’d seen the sorry state of this ‘pack’.

“What on earth happened to your alpha bub?” The beta boy with the glasses growled from where Logan had him pinned to the hall table one-handed. The bespectacled lad had actually put up a half decent fight, scent veering wildly between beta and alpha in a way that made Logan’s brain spin. He was baseline beta though, whatever else was going on in this dusty mansion. Despite the kid under his hand struggling, Logan’s eyes didn’t leave the figure at the top of the stairs.

Shocked and offended blue eyes stared disbelievingly down at him from a body that had seen better days. Or at least cleaner ones.

“Let him up, who _are_ you?” The omega seemed torn between wanting to help his pack mate and bemused by the presence of another human.

Logan knew there’d been a war on, but could even this uncared for omega with the wild hair have escaped notice for so long? Someone ought to have been around by now, someone who wouldn’t have paused to kill any obstacle between them and a mate. Hell he’d seen it before.

“He gonna cause me problems if I do?” Logan cracked back, voice a casual growl as unbelievably the omega approached him down the stairs, gait wavering. Maybe this was going to be nicer than he’d thought, pup must be lonely.

“That depends on whether you are going to cause us problems my friend. I suggest you leave.”

“Heh, bold as brass you are- oh hell.” The man had a nice body, hidden beneath layers of mothballed clothes, and as he brazenly reached the bottom of the stairs the robe flared open and allowed a waft of the man’s scent to reach the alpha. “You two are a fucking story to tell aren’t you?” Punctuating his words with a growl and a glare to the half determined, half terrified oddity beneath him Logan swept the beta off the table with a growl and pushed him to the side of the room opposite the omega. Beta-boy growled but landed well, eyes flashing between pack mate and the alpha that stood between them.

“That’s none of you’re business. I’m going to have to ask you to leave, or, ask Hank to ask-“

Rolling his eyes away from the beta Logan had had enough of this little play and turned to lunge at the omega scent that had drawn him here. Blue eyes went wide as Logan kicked aside the table and pinned the squawking omega to the stairs. ‘Hank’ growled behind him but didn’t dare move closer with a threat on top of his friend. Logan growled as he easily held down the indignant and starting to tremble body. Finally, he got close enough to sniff that neck twitching to get away from him. The omega stank of the odd beta behind him, of his more alpha-side. Growling once more Logan kept his left arm braced across the omega’s shoulders beneath him and tugged aside clothes with his right. The pyjama pants gave way easily to his hand as he pushed under the rim, feeling plush warm buttocks that just begged to be bitten and ignoring the omega’s squirms, squeaks and snarls. He spread the plump cheeks and pushed his fingers along a sticky cleft till that wet little wonderland was his for the groping.

And grope he did, half in confused anger at whatever unnatural thing he’d found here. Logan pushed two thick fingers up into the slightly lose –probably freshly fucked- hole. Inside the omega’s natural heat and slick was marred by some dryness and stickiness. He got a good feel, ignoring the omega’s legs kicking out on either side of him to escape.

“Hey! Hey get off him!” Logan pulled his hand back and sniffed his fingers. The omega’s rich, sweet scent was obscured by the musk of this beta’s sperm marking him inside and out.

“Kinky little pair aren’t you?” The omega twisted but couldn’t escape under him and the beta, now much closer, growled. “This why your alpha left? Went to find someone who wasn’t bending over for betas on the side?” Sharp teeth in his arm spiked pain through him at the same time Hank charged him from the side and Logan growled in aggressive half pleasure at the joint attack for a moment before taking the reins. The omega was wily but slight and the beta strong but enraged and clumsy. Whip cracking his right elbow into the beta’s stomach and using that hand to scruff the bitey omega limp before wheeling around Logan punched up into the recovering beta’s nose. The young man fumbled for his face and Logan kicked him back again, curling the omega close, back to chest.

“Careful with the teeth little menace, you got me good there!” Grinning in adrenaline-high praise at the ruffled head of wavy hair and blue eyes glaring up at him Logan fixed his gaze on the staggering beta across form him. The little run of blood down from his nose was just as satisfying as the fight.

“Erik left _us_!”

“Hank-“

“He left us, Charles, he left you, took the pack with him and didn’t care that you wouldn’t be able to cope-

“ _Hank_!”

“So you stepped in to fill the gap eh bub? How noble of you.” Logan hadn’t heard of anything this crazy in months, and couldn’t help grinning through the absurdity of it. The omega wriggling against him wasn’t too bad either.

“He needed me. I’m a scientist. Combined with suppression cream, adrenaline and testosterone for me… we make it work.”

It was almost sad really. Both men deflated as their sordid little tale was told, something they’d been able to keep secret in their mansion for so long.

“Yeah but you’ve liked it, the pair of you,”

“I don’t ever want to bond with another alpha again. I won’t let another maniac hurt me-“

“Hurt you?” Breaking bonds hurt, sure, but it happened. After some time licking wounds most people got back in the game.

“Erik and him fought, Charles got hurt pretty bad.” Charles tensed in Logan’s arms at the beta’s admission, and the alpha felt his breath drop out in a heavy whoosh. Now that he’d seen before too, alphas who lost control, or had none to begin with, brash and young and hurting everything in their path. He’d had moments like that. But he’d seen enough of the friends and family traumatised and left behind to kick the habit quick.

There was one thing you didn’t harm, and it was your pack. Especially your mate.

This omega had been dumped like some rotting carcass, and the effects were obvious.

“That ain’t right.” He intoned quietly, and quieter into the omega’s ear; “You deserve better than that,” He took a deep sniff of the warm scent at Charles’ neck “I’m gonna show you.”

“No wait-“

Logan paid no heed to the startled protest as he chucked the lightweight omega over his shoulder and started walking up the stairs, calling loudly over the shouting as he did.

“Hank can give it to you but he can’t keep you together mentally you little dirt ball. And you, you odd beast.” He turned to the beta stumbling up the stairs behind him, growling threats. “You might just be in lust with the man, but you clearly can’t keep him healthy or even clean.” Hank stopped just short of him with a gulp of guilt. “Bet you’d like to see him clean again huh?” The desire was clear in the beta’s eyes, though caution remained. Smart kid.

“Hank you can’t be listening to this Neanderthal! Put me down and _leave_!”

“Funny, you might actually be able to make me do that if you weren’t looking and feeling so desperate.”

“I’m _not_ -ah!” Logan slapped the filthy pup smartly on the rear and hitched him up further, continuing his walk. Usually he’d have left such an odd little arrangement well enough alone. But he’d followed this damn scent for miles and even in this grubby package it was all consuming. Feeling this messed up, vibrant young omega writhe against him was intoxicating.

Logan wanted to pin him down and make him behave. He liked the feistiness, but he wanted it untainted with despair and the stench of another male. This filthy fluff ball would be _his_ , but he’d have to do something to get him ready first. He wasn’t about to dive in to Hank’s sloppy seconds.

“There a bath up here Chuck?”

“ _Let go_ you _bastard_!”

“No? How about you then bub?” He turned the question to the fretting beta, the boy seemed cowed by being unable to take down the threat to his pretend ‘mate’, stunned, and driven by an equally desperate need to care.

“Third door on the right.”

“Hank!” For the first time, some genuine betrayal crept into Charles’ voice. Logan didn’t like it one bit, but the fear in the omega’s next words were validated he supposed. This wasn’t going to be a beauty sleep, this was a wake up call, whether Charles wanted it or not. “You’re not going along with this? Fucking, help me!” With the last three words Charles’ struggles begun afresh, scratching and thumping at Logan’s back and biting viciously at the man’s broad shoulder.

“That’s right pup, get it out of your system.” Logan soothed as Charles twisted and _screamed_ like he was being bloody murdered.

Despite looking faint Hank ran ahead to open the door of the most luxurious goddamn bathroom on the planet. Marble steps even led up to the plinth where the Olympic-sized bathtub was shrouded by a shimmery-thin curtain like a throne.

“Fill the tub, nice and warm.” Logan instructed, easily taking command and carrying his wriggling burden to the separate fit-a-baseball-team shower. There he dumped the omega down, done with his kicking and sharp teeth, and turned on the water full blast. The poor thing flinched and turned away, paused in his violence but no less outraged. Sighing a breath of relief Logan shut the glass door behind them and squatted before him.

“Now this is what’s gonna happen.” He begun, not unkindly but voice firm as the swiftly panicking omega looked around for escape and backed up, showing his teeth. “I’m taking those damn-awful clothes off you and rinsing you off, rinsing you out too. Now you can fight me if you like…” Logan announced to the gaping face as he shucked off his water-tight leather jacket, t-shirt soaked and clinging beneath it as his dog tags jangled. He could feel the cold water seeping into his already tight flares and leaving his muscles on plain view for the omega. Similarly the man in front of him could hide nothing under his thin, flimsy clothes, hair soaked through and limp. He offered a grin once free of the jacket, seeing Charles gulp. “…But it ain’t gonna make a difference gorgeous.”

With that he moved for the shocked omega again and grabbed him close, where he could do less damage, pulling off the robe in one fast move. Predictably the omega fought back, kicking and twisting delectably in a way that made Logan growl with pleasure. This omega was no wilting flower, he had _spunk_. It was going to make it all the more delicious when he gave in and curled towards Logan rather than away.

Despite Charles’ fighting he was soon naked and pale against the tiled floor, shivering and shaking and looking like a soaked puppy. His hair was hopeless and the scruff on his face would be sexy as hell if it weren’t such a mess. The body beneath the clothes however was unblemished. A little leaner than what Logan might have expected from someone with the omega’s build, and whatever muscles he’d had were somewhat lost with disuse.

Good bones to work on though. And the dark smatterings of freckles over strong shoulders were an almost playful touch.

“Mm I could look at you for days.” Charles just whimpered uneasily in reply, panting from fighting and starting to tire out, body in two minds about giving in as Logan’s dominant touch registered, the pheromones in the air that would have calmed a happy omega by now only just starting to sink in. This pup needed feeding, but as he used one muscular arm to draw back both Charles’ own and slid his free hand down from chest to soft belly and twitching thighs, he couldn’t help the lust punching through him at the sight of the skin beneath him, haired under the armpits and in a dark tempting trail that led down to the omega’s cock and balls.

He’d have smelt it if it weren’t blatantly covered in the stench of whatever the hell that Hank kid thought constituted as claiming.

“You poor confused sod. I’ve got you.” Charles’ panic grew anew when Logan casually switched himself around. Straddling the smaller man’s waist Logan hiked one pale leg up till he could kneel on that too, leaving the omega scrambling for some purchase. But skin offered less grip than Logan’s jeans and boots on the floor. “Take it easy Chuck.” He chuckled, sitting down just enough to make the breath whoosh from Charles’ chest as he pulled one of the three showerheads from the wall and grabbed the free thigh trying to knee him. Enjoying squeezing into the flesh for a moment he ran his hand down to the widely spread cheeks and twitching hole as Charles ineffectively tried to kick him.

“Trust me pup, this’ll hurt you a lot more than me if I slip.”

“Stop, stop it you goddamn wanker!” Logan just barked a laugh and hooked two fingers into the slightly pink ring of muscle, pulling wide and Charles mewled and jerked. Logan’s own cock was twitching and filling at the feel of that smooth stomach writhing beneath him. Pleasure shooting up and down his spine as those wiggles doubled when he held the showerhead to that opening. Charles convulsed nearly and Logan groaned with restraint. What he wouldn’t give to tan that hide till the pert arse was pink and pretty from it. Traitorously Charles’ cock was starting to fill as he was washed out, Logan slipping fingers in with the gush of water and rubbing inside at the tight walls till Hank’s spend was long gone. His fingers were christened with eager slick too, no matter how much Charles clawed at his back; his body knew what it wanted.

The alpha roughly palmed and rubbed between plush buttocks and massaged the omega’s balls and cock in one large hand, scrubbed the matted scruff of hair around them. Charles moaned tightly as if he’d bitten his lip and thumped a single fist on Logan’s wet t-shirt, pausing to cling there as his genitals were toyed with and frisked gruffly.

“Don’t get too comfy, this is about cleaning out a dirty bitch not getting you off. You won’t come till you’re on my cock.” Five talons seemed to spear into his back at the matter of fact words. If Logan didn’t keep reminding himself though of how out of whack this omega was, he was about to give in and suck that boy off screaming. Damn kid looked and smelt too good for words now that he was ready for the taking.

“F-fuck you.”

“Heh, mouthy.” Logan knelt and easily tossed both of the omega’s legs into the crook of his left arm and hoisted them up. Yelping the omega was dragged easily down the slippery floor as his arse raised into the air, exposed and helpless. Giving into the need to lay claim to this exotic find Logan spanked that backside hard with all the muscle he wanted, Laying into the sensitive skin and sending the small body rocking and clinging onto his calves in instability rather than fight.

Pale skin flushed under his hand and heated in the cold shower, marking up nicely until twenty hard smacks later Charles was a shaking, panting mess and his hole was wet for it. Breathing out slowly, heart pumping and trousers feeling tighter than he’d like to admit after disciplining this feisty creature Logan let him surprisingly gently to the ground, palming himself with a groan as he stood, wet jeans and shirt sticking to him. Bright ocean blue eyes blinked wetly up at him from that embarrassed and flushed face, lips wet and red and begging to be bitten.

“You’re mine now, get it, and I’m gonna have you till you know where your breads’ buttered alright?” He glanced to the side just to cool himself off for a minute and for a minute thought the Hank kid had popped a hernia before he saw the boy’s fist clutching down the front of his trousers and the guilty, aroused shame that came from getting it up over his friend being dominated.

“Guess he likes to watch.” Logan shrugged, Charles shivered, looking a little blue with cold, and tried to sit up. Growling Logan knelt down, ignoring the slight flinch and pulled the smaller man to his chest. The confused and aroused scent of the omega was heady, trembling and clutching at Logan’s shoulders too tight, torn between moving closer and away. Oh, Charles wanted him alright, that was easy to smell, but he wasn’t gonna go down easy, too scared and hurt for that, to just let himself go and submit like he needed. Find that balance to the whirlwind they all lived in. Logan was feeling more empowered by each minute he spent touching this omega.

Claiming might not be nice always for omegas, but the alpha already knew he’d give it back. Charles wasn’t going to feel abandoned again if he could help it. Not hurt unless it was for the pleasure of pain, he wouldn’t let this pup get so lost that he started not taking care of himself and giving up.

“First part’s done. Bet your old alpha never bothered to clean you up huh? Just fucked you like a doormat. Ran you like a used car without giving you a service.”

“Are the metaphors supposed to make me think you’re a hero?” Charles bit out. So, still angry then. Good. At least he was strong and convicted.

“Easy tiger.” Logan laughed.

“Narcissistic prick.” The vulnerability was making Charles defensive, angry, squirming as he was on Logan’s lap, wet skin slipping on the tiles and trying not to let his sore backside touch the rough jeans.

“I’m not the only one enjoying myself here bub.” The reminder left Charles flushed deeper as Logan bucked up slightly to rub his clothed dick on the omega’s exposed one. Deliberately Charles remained tight-lipped and soundless. Logan sighed and butted him with his head to loosen the other’s tight neck up. Might give himself an aneurism, this stressed pup, Logan thought as he grazed teeth along Charles’ ear, receiving a deep warning growl close to his own. “If you’re gonna bite me do it. I might even nip you back.”

His words were lined with a lick along delicate cartilage and Charles ducked to bite fiercely into the tendons of his shoulder and neck, growling and digging his teeth in. The spike of pain shot through Logan’s spine and pushed his primal side to bite the omega back. Claim this one who was keeping himself together, not giving in, fighting back; a strong mate, and tame him. This time the omega was biting like he meant it, not to kill, but close as he’d come to meaning actual harm rather than warnings.

Charles yelped and let go fast though when Logan grabbed at his own neck, without reserve biting down _hard_ on the mouthful of flesh and sending the omega shuddering and limp save for kicking out a bit as he was marked and claimed. Blood stained into Logan’s mouth and Charles’ squirming left him toppling onto Logan’s lap sore-arse first, squeaking and wincing. The larger man put a hand there and rubbed to soothe the hot skin for a moment before standing.

-X-

With the alpha’s teeth still deep in his neck and working their seductive magic Charles had little choice but to cling on as he was carried out of the shower. Paralysed half by pain and the pleasure he didn’t want to admit Charles let his head drop weakly to the broad shoulder he’d been biting earlier when the teeth released him. The hand patting at his arse did not, and fuck but this was nothing like Hank.

“Get some scissors and a razor.” This intruder, this unwanted alpha was barking orders at the beta, who did his bidding easily after loosing two fights to him and the promise of estranged care to his pack brother. Charles listened to him obey with a strangled jealousy for being unable to do the same. He was exhausted of fighting the world. Even before their violent fight things had been rocky with Erik, the alpha’s attention barely on him and Charles desperate for it.

Now here was this beast of a man giving him everything he wished Erik had.

But he couldn’t bring himself to give in, even though a lot of him desperately wanted to and knew he’d lose in the end. A worryingly large part of him wanted, needed to be claimed, was wetter for this Logan than he had been for anything in a while. But he’d been fighting so long to prove he didn’t need anyone, that he and Hank could work. It hurt to give in. He was frightened of being vulnerable again. Even frightened of being taken, mated, knotted. It wasn’t always good.

He tried to pretend the warmth of the alpha’s large hands on his back didn’t ease his muscles, or that the man’s easy strength didn’t thrill him. He was gorgeous too in a rugged, built way that left Charles’ mouth dry and god he didn’t let Charles get an inch of leeway.

He’d forgotten how delicious that was. If he’d ever truly known it. Erik’s methods of dominating when Charles pushed and needed it the worst tended towards desperation and violence. That’s how things had gotten so out of hand that the proud man had up and left him, taking the pack and his pride and safety with only Hank staying behind.

Logan was uninvited, aggressive, sure, and everything Charles had been avoiding needing.

But god how he traitorously wanted to give in.

Logan sat him down on a stool and hands left him long enough that Charles braved trying to bolt for freedom and escape from the fear of being tied to someone –in all senses- all that it got him was the wind knocked out of him by a firm arm catching his waist.

The warning growl sunk through his bones and Charles shivered, torn between obeying and fight. He felt lost.

“Try to bear it Charles, you need this.”

“No I don’t!” Omegas didn’t _need_ to mate and be bound! He could manage, he _had_ managed fine! “I’m fine, I’m managing!” He repeated aloud, only just realising his eyes were shut and wrenching them open. His neck ached and his arse was burning on the wet leather beneath him. Wet with Charles’ obvious desire and the cold water from the shower.

“Shut up and hold still would ya?” What followed was the most bizarre and un-consented-to haircutting and shaving of Charles’ varied life.

“What, on earth.”

“Cleaned up, remember? You can grow any kind of scruff you want when you’re gonna take care of it. Same goes for the mop.” Logan grunted dryly as he yanked on Charles’ wet, limp hair, the omega hissing.

“He used to have it swept at the front-“

“Hank, you’re not helping.” Charles cut in, slightly betrayed by the easy way his friend of the last few years deferred to this interloper.

At least he hadn’t been fucked on his own staircase. It could have been worse.

The thought hiccupped Charles into a burst of agonised laughter, tears squeezing from his eyes as hair fell at his feet. After a while even the rough way Logan’s fingers ran through it and held it to be cut started to feel pleasant, soporific. The weight falling from his head something of a relief even when the remaining hair was left fairly long.

“That’s sorted the rat’s nest out.” Without pausing the alpha tapped his chin back and scrubbed some shaving cream on his face. Left uncomfortable in such a vulnerable position, naked legs trembling around Logan’s muscles thighs and with his neck exposed, Charles chose to stay still. The drag of the blades over him only just careful enough not to cut him and left him shivering in more than cold.

Clean-shaved and cream wiped off with a towel Charles floundered when Logan grabbed him about the waist, kicked the leather stool around and bent him over it.

“Scram kid. Go finish yourself off somewhere.”

“I don’t think-“

“Go!” Logan charged poor Hank and during their brief tussle Charles fought to get himself out of the compromising position, his limbs felt weak with shock and putting so much exertion into them when he hadn’t been so active in months. Not to mention being dopey from the dominant pheromones in the air. He only managed to stand up before Logan slammed the door shut on Hank, turned growling and hooked Charles with an arm again to deposit him back over the stool, belly in his own slick from earlier and arse raised in the air.

He half expected more words but Logan seemed to be done talking, the scent of his arousal swamping the room and hands so surely knocking Charles’ legs apart that his head went spinning.

“Don’t-ah!” Teeth bit into his tender arse with a growl. Squeezing his eyes shut and trying to breathe over the rising terror as one hand settled firm on his lower back, easily holding him in place. The other grabbed a handful of Charles’ marked cheek and pulled it apart. Hot breath blew over his clenching hole moments before Logan’s face nuzzled into his crack, inhaling deep and stubble scratching his already sensitive skin.

“Oh god.” Logan was growling low in his throat as Charles’ heart raced and the man’s hot, wet tongue licked lavaciously from his balls to the base of his spine. “Oh _god_!”

Unrelenting licks were flicked over his entrance until Charles was squirming and sobbing at it, unable to move away as Logan pointed his tongue and licked inside. He was being fucked with the flexible, greedy tongue and could feel himself soaking despite wanting to get up, get away, thighs taut and trembling as he was brought over-sensitised to nearly the edge without release.

There’s a smack to his arse and down Charles’ quivering thighs and to the floor dribbles slick. Embarrassed the omega tried to close his legs only to once again be hoisted into the air, aware briefly of Logan’s clothes-clad body rubbing against him before he was dropped into the bath. Struggling to break the surface Charles spluttered out water and glared at the rough-handed man who’d found him only to shut his eyes again when soap was scrubbed into his hair.

“Taste pretty good pup but we’re not done yet.” The man washed his hair so vigorously Charles had to cling to the sides of the bath. Large hands turned quickly to spreading soap over his body, squeezing Charles’ neck in passing enough to make his breath hitch and smoothing all the way down his front to the crease of where thighs met hips before retreating to chest. His nipples had always been sensitive and now Logan pinched and twisted at the dusky nubs till they flushed and hardened. Mewling and trying to get away even as his legs squeezed tight in keening pleasure Charles endured the attention for longer than he thought he could bear until Logan’s hands shifted away.

Dragging in desperate lungfulls of air and body pulsating desire he rested limp and twitching as those devilish hands rubbed into his shoulders and then slid down his back, squeezing at his arse and destabilising his already risky balance.

“Fucking responsive aren’t you. I like it.” Logan mouthed into his neck, nipping and retrieving more soap before delving back down to rub his fingers all around the omega’s buttocks and poke more nosey fingers in.

Logan’s hands and fingers were nothing like Hank’s, they were thick and confident and paid no heed to Charles clenching to keep him out, massaging inside him as easy as out before moving on. His body was ringing with sensation and flushed, slipping wetly in the bath water and breathing echoing loud and fast as Logan played him like an instrument, like a toy. The alpha scrubbed down his legs and arms, between every finger and toe and finally dunked him under water.

Charles panicked at that, resenting having such a large bath that he might drown in it as Logan easily kept him under with one hand and scrubbed at his hair with the other until it ran smoothly through his fingers, tingling Charles’ scalp. It took an achingly long while for Logan to be satisfied and Charles’ lungs burned by the time he was brought up, gasping for air and dripping wet.

“There you are.” Logan growled, taking Charles by the hips and lifting him up so fast he toppled over and fell face-first into the water. His legs and hips were manoeuvred over the side of the tub into the cold air and Logan grabbed a fistful of hair to drag him up out of the water before slapping him on the arse again. Precarious and unable to move Charles jerked and grunted at each stinging hit that seemed to rocket down his spine.

He couldn’t fight back or disobey, he had no grip, almost completely reliant on the much larger man keeping him out of the deep tub’s water and hips pressed painfully into the porcelain. He was left shuddering by the end of it, cock trapped against the side of the tub and dripping slick to puddle on the floor between his spread thighs.

“What a pretty sight you are now. Pink and wet for me. Except for these.” Fingers tapped along some of his freckles in absent amusement. “Alright Charles,” The man’s voice shook slightly as the omega heard a zipper being drawn down. The hand in his hair tightened and Logan’s heat pressed along his back, jean-clad thighs pressed against Charles’ own naked ones and he felt the thick smack of a cock bounce behind his balls as Logan freed himself. One hand migrated to Charles’ hip as blank fear-desperation-anger-want clouded his mind dimly for the crucial seconds it too Logan to line the bulbous head of his dick up with Charles’ eager hole and ram in.

His shout of pain drowned out the man’s groan and grunts as he finally lost control. One hand bruisingly clawed into the flesh of Charles’ waist whilst the alpha’s overly impressive cock forced in and out of him hard enough that they smacked together and thuds echoed through the room. The stretch was unlike anything and Charles was torn between trying to wriggle away –impossible- and hold still to allow it best he could. The girth was far too much for his smaller body and Logan was having to work hard even with Charles so wet.

The alpha’s pistoning hips didn’t falter even as Charles just tried to adjust around him, given no time and left hanging on whilst he was used. Logan’s growling and thrusting sped till he thrust so deep Charles saw stars and began to tilt up his hips. The man’s hand on him read the movement and helped him lift to present and Charles screamed as the movement left Logan jabbing into his prostate over and over.

His orgasm took him completely by surprise and he came helplessly onto his legs and bathtub in shivery spurts, prolonged as Logan shouted in delight at the tightening muscles and pounded on. Charles felt full and claimed as his body tightened to fit around Logan like a glove. He was pulled backwards by the hair and scrambled to get his hands some purchase on the edge of the bath as Logan stood up, both hands holding his hips and the omega panicked as his feet left the ground entirely. The alpha worked Charles fast and hard up and down his cock, the omega whimpering and flailing to escape in truth as he felt that tell-tale swell begin.

Logan kept working his knot in and out of his tight arse with shaky little grunts to the point of the omega feeling like he was going to tear open and crying out before he sucked in the still growing knot and clenched around it. Logan howled out a harsh curse as he held Charles to him, suspended, the smaller man’s channel fluttering like mad around the bulbous intrusion and starting to feel light-headed from it still growing within him to the point where he was too full surely, he couldn’t move couldn’t breathe- a second full-body spasm gripped him and he came again, swamped for minutes by the too-much pressure inside him and coming to only as he felt the hot slash of sperm start to fill him almost painfully deep inside.

“ _Yeeah_.” Logan groaned with the voice of euphoria, settling down on the tiles and yanking Charles against him. The omega’s legs remained splayed and his body limp from necessity, shocky little grunts and whimpers punching the air as he was filled, unable to move and now irrevocably claimed. The larger man’s teeth found his neck again and bit and sucked tender flesh as he bucked with aftershocks and spurts into Charles’ tight body.

“Good. Mine.” Charles could only try to breathe in response, placid on the knot in him and aching everywhere, belly taut and hot forty minutes later as his chemistry realigned in response to his new alpha, learning his scent and touch deeply. Eventually a calloused hand rubbed possessively over his tight abdomen.

“Hm like a nice hot bellyful of come do ya? Heh.” Charles barely could focus on the flurry of movement that occurred next as he was grasped around the chest and Logan stood. He whined and clung on with weak fingertips, back arched out to stick out his arse as the alpha stood so that neither of them tore where they were tied. The movement struck him how deep the alpha was inside him, thick and heavy and penetrating past where the omega thought possible. Logan handled his weight with ease but Charles’ lax legs dangled down without fight as he was carried to the door.

“Where’s the nearest bed gorgeous?” Charles fluttered sleepy eyelids open and weakly pointed towards his bedroom. Logan was still fully clothed as they entered like a bizarre many-legged creature. There the larger man knelt with some difficulty and bent Charles over the bed again, starting to rock his hips till gradually his knot receded and they untied. Charles had never been knotted so long in his life and remained slumped over the bed, skin now dry save for where come and slick dripped down his thighs. He was exhausted and bone weary and writhed almost delusional as Logan spread his cheeks and started lapping animalistically at the mess, cleaning him up. Charles whined as he was licked out again, the ticklish feeling too much and he was left feeling oddly full in his belly where the alpha’s spend lingered and empty underneath.

Finally the man slapped his arse again and stepped just far back enough to strip out of his sodden clothes. Charles forced himself on weak limbs up on the bed, crawling over the thick plush covers he was so familiar with and collapsing in a lose curl near the top, blinking and finally truly looking at the man who had just come into his house and taken him.

Pants already off, no underwear to be seen, his new alpha’s body was an Adonis of power and confidence. Tanned and thickly haired and with muscles Charles now wanted to touch and lick, bite. As his eyes followed Logan’s wet white t-shirt coming off to his face, he saw the alpha smirking.

“Enjoy the show?”

“…Maybe.” Charles admitted, feeling violated and defiled but oddly uncaring of it, probably from the claiming, content in the knowledge that _this_ man was completely capable of holding him down and dammit if he hadn’t been fucked so good in years. Nor had he been hurt. Maybe it was the post-orgasmic haze but he didn’t feel lost anymore. Scared, now, that his life would change again, but not alone and unable to take the edge off. He hadn’t had such enthusiastic and undivided attention in years. It was indescribable.

“Good.” Logan grinned and prowled up to the bed, lowering on it to crawl over Charles and knock their foreheads together. “’Cos I don’t care if you want to stay at home or go paint the town red, you’re _mine_ now bub, and we’ll do it together, and I’m gonna have you whenever I want.”

Charles surged up to kiss him with unbridled hunger at the words and Logan pinned him to the bed. Rough lips and tongue forced his mouth open and explored, claimed as he clutched at Logan’s toned skin eagerly. Small, needy noises escaped him whenever he was allowed to breathe whilst Logan growled deep in his throat.

-X-

The little omega was just about perfect. Logan couldn’t get enough of him now that he smelt like the alpha, _his_ to have and take.

And take he did. Charles kissed like he was drowning for it and Logan nipped at red lips before moving to bite that pale throat, now tilting back and submitting to him beautifully. His cock was filling again and the little one was wet between his spreading legs and acting like he was a bitch in heat, writhing. New matings would do that to a person.

Charles was even full already. He might get bred and Logan found that thought just as satisfying as the idea of claiming the omega in the first place. Either way, Charles would get the second helping he was asking for. Logan had always recovered quick. He grabbed Charles’ hand and wrapped it around his own thick cock. The soft academic fingers weren’t quite big enough to close around the girth as Logan pumped their hands.

“That what you want in ya? Felt like you could barely take my knot last time.”

“Stop fucking around and fuck _me_.” The bossy thing ordered, though his voice was thin at the end and slightly anxious.

“You asked for it.” Logan grinned, he wouldn’t hold back if the pup wanted more after all that. Yanking Charles’ legs up and pressing them nearly flat to the man’s chest Logan plunged into that wet heat a second time. Charles whined, sensitive and hole puffy and flushed where he humped in and out roughly, held just as immobile as before.

Fuck but the man looked good helpless, clean and shaven and with a nicely marked neck and smelling perfectly claimed.

The sight of those wide blue eyes darkened with lust and bright with tears was like a drug and Logan thrust harder into that perfect glove of tight wet heat till the bed banged against the wall and Charles grabbed at the bed sheets gasping and crying weak, high pitched noises, eyes rolling up.

Even this was more than enough. He’d want Charles riding him later, rocking in his lap, or that red, open mouth wrapped around his cock but right now he wanted to plunder that perfect clench, feeling Charles clench around him unable to so much as buck, hard but unable to come until Logan bent him in double to bite at his nipples and swelled hard and fast so that Charles was cursing, jerking into the pressure as Logan rocked and rode him through it. The omega barely fit him in and his hole spasmed wildly and greedily, sucking at the spurting cock. He could feel his own spend filling that tight space around the head of his cock where the alpha penetrated him deep inside.

He was breeding the bitch good if he was anywhere close to a heat.

They stayed knotted till Charles, now limp and stuffed was nearly purring at how full he was.

Logan slipped out and dragged covers over Charles, rolling the lax-limbed man into the curve of his body and wrapping around him tight, caging the small frame with his own.

He wasn’t gonna let this one go.

-X-

Charles felt like he’d been asleep for no time at all when Logan’s rough hands were coaxing him down under the covers.

“Getting chilly bub, go ahead and keep me warm.” Confused for a moment Charles dithered, sleepy and confused. One of the alpha’s legs cocked up and one large hand dragged his face into the hot, musky skin of Logan’s groin. The other guided the man’s still large, soft dick between his sleep-lax mouth. Reflexively, knowing what to do with a cock and eyelids fluttering at the scent and taste of them mingled there, Charles swallowed and licked a bit, rewarded by a twitch and swell of the thick organ.

“Suckle if you want, just keep there till mornin’.”

_Morning_?! Charles tried to back off but couldn’t, hand around his head firm and holding him pressed nose to thick curls of hair and deep scent. He didn’t dare bite. He didn’t dare suck Logan off either. Except that as the man started scrunching fingers through his hair and Charles swallowed again on automatic, getting his spit out the way, Logan rolled into his mouth with a pleased groan and patted his head.

“Atta boy. Stay, good bitch.” The words shot down his spine in confusing pleasure-affront and his face burnt. Even more so when the alpha started _snoring_. Sleeping whilst Charles was trapped in this covered heat and held like a cock-warmer.

Sighing through his nose, the omega tried to settle in for the night, shifting until comfy and despite himself sucking at odd occasions. Feeling the organ fluctuate against his tongue, held tender and soft in his mouth lent Charles a little thrill, shamefully almost as great as his thrill of being held there.

As the warmth and bone-aching of his body caught up with him again, Charles relaxed and started to dose, suckling at the slowly growing cock like a babe might a bottle until it had swollen in his mouth to be thick and rigid, more like he was used to.

At that point Logan groaned and rolled over, pinning a flailing Charles to the bed with unprecedented weight and nearly suffocating him, thighs either side of his head and slowly rolling into his mouth.

At first he chocked and scrambled, being slid in and out of without any reprieve and barely able to breathe. Completely unable to stop that monstrous cock swelling till it poked down his captive throat. Light headed and wheezing he spluttered and swallowed as best he could, the action sending Logan into growls and a fervour Charles hadn’t banked on. Rolls of hips became demanding thrusts that sent tears into Charles’ clenched eyes as he was face-fucked into the mattress. Logan’s stamina was unrelenting even as Charles sobbed and choked and tried to suck and lick to speed him on, throat abused each plunge and raw. Minutes later and still from lack of oxygen, mouth stretched wide and supplicant and consumed by the man’s cock Logan pushed deep into his fluttering throat and held.

Chocking afresh on the thick, salty spend coating his throat Charles swallowed what he was given. Logan slowly rolled onto his back, chest heaving and skin sweat-flushed and burning against Charles’ own. That same hand was stroking into his hair, still holding him whilst spit and tears smeared from Charles’ face onto the alpha’s skin, still holding his cock in his overheated mouth.

“Good pup, eat all that up good now, you’ll get fed again in the morning.” The words struck dual fear and absurd longing into Charles’ chest, tongue still lingering and licking out at the bitter, strong ejaculate coating his mouth and the dick inside it.

Dosily and with Logan’s warm chuckle above him, Charles fell asleep still sucking and with his jaw aching in something like satisfaction. Limp save for his hands looped around the thick calves of his domineering mate.

-X-

It was no hardship to wake up to that red lush mouth around his cock, abused and shiny with spit. Or the naked man attached to it and thoroughly debauched.

Oh but he wanted more, he wanted to _ruin_ that pretty blue-eyed face and stain his pale skin with come that no one would notice at first glance. Reluctantly he dislodged the mouth to go piss, only just resisting the urge to urinate on the prim-proper omega. Make Charles reek of him.

There’d be time, so much time. And he didn’t want to give the soft thing a heart attack. Though he’d submitted beautifully so far.

He was quick about his business and then tossed the still sleeping omega over in bed and hauled his hips up into the breeding position before thrusting in roughly. Charles mewled with the first jab and grunted soft ‘uh, uh’ noises after that that went straight to the alpha’s groin, swelling it more inside his tight, sex-wet omega.

Come and slick forced out of that swollen red hole at every hard pistoning thrust and the muscle gripped tight and flush to Logan’s cock like he barely fit. Seeing himself pumping in and out with Charles’ thighs quivering left him growling and swelling hard. The omega’s shaking increased until Logan reached around and grabbed his cock harshly, thrusting his slight knot past to bury deep in the twitching omega.

“I want you to feel every minute of this Charles.” The omega _fought_ on his swelling knot and tried to escape, the pressure far too much without release and leaking like a tap from his cock and hole.

“Uhn, uh, ah- _ah_!” The howl that left Logan was inhuman as he spilled deep inside that welcoming channel, Charles forced into hyper-awareness of every minute and nearly burning out of his skin with the mindless need to come, being held in check.

He’d tied off the pup twice yesterday and still managed to knot him for half an agonising hour for the omega. Pressure relentless at his prostate and he had to be painfully full of come now. Logan groped his swollen belly as the pressure of his own spend built up around his cock.

“Heh, can’t take much right now huh? Two helpings and you’re full. We’ll get you better than that. Till you’re carrying around a good week’s worth of my come in your belly and aching when you’re empty of it.

“Pl-please, please, please.” Almost every breath out now was a little beg, and Logan just chuckled and bit at neck and shaking shoulders until he untied and slipped out. Still he kept that hand tight on his omega’s weeping, purple cock and lifted the tense, wailing body eagerly. The omega was clenched so tight in need to orgasm that not a drop spilled from him as Logan carried him to the bathroom, sat on the stool with Charles’ legs spread wide over his own and forced his fingers up into that filthy wet heat.

“Hank’s been tidying in here, probably lapped up those puddles of slick you were dripping out yesterday. Wouldn’t want to give him more work now would we.

“Please, fuck, I need to come I need to I nee- _ee-oh fuck_!” Logan jabbed the poor pup’s sweet spot and switched to pump his cock in one swift move that left him spurting impressively and working his hips and arse around the fingers in it, bucking and helpless to his own pleasure as the alpha stroked him through it.

“Good pup, that’s it, come for me.” Splatters of come and slick hit the floor as that glory hole lost any chance to hold what Logan had given it in.

Afterwards he held the trembling creature till his pulse calmed a bit and then deposited him on the floor on hands and shaking out knees, pushed his face into a sloppy puddle of their mixed fluids on the white tiles and commanded.

“Lick it up.” There was a small mixed whine of disgust and longing and quicker than he’d have thought the omega did as he’d been told. Lapped himself off his own fucking marble floor and turned back to look at the alpha with the dreamy, dazed eyes of someone too far down the rabbit hole to control themselves. Blue eyes lusty and bright and come smeared on his red mouth and chin.

Perfect fucking sight.

“You need to piss?” There was a pause and wobbly nod, though no effort was made to get up. Logan grinned and hefted the tired-out man onto his feet, holding him steady around the waist and taking hold of the man’s flaccid cock to aim it at the toilet. “Whenever you’re ready Chuck.” He added, giving a cruelly sweet rub to the slitted tip. Charles shuddered and held himself back for long seconds, vulnerable and not quite prepared to give up this last level of independence.

It wouldn’t be like this every day, but Logan was too hungry of the sight of this feisty man submitting to him to stop for today. He was high strung on their mixed pheromones, driven to provide the slightest things in between fucking each other’s brains out.

As Charles released with a full body shudder and kept watching the slightly stroking hand holding his cock with abject fascination, Logan knew he’d found a keeper.

"You’re mine completely for the day y’hear. All you’re gonna get is what I give you. Lets go and get some breakfast, see if your mad buddy is happy to play pack normally now.”

-X-

Charles was in a complete daze, delicious and safe and just clinging to the one solid rock in his spinning world. Logan was gruff and aggressive and didn’t let Charles budge an inch. And he was getting stupidly high off it, off being taken out of his own mind.

Logan dropped a cushion and Charles onto the floor against a chair as he fried up some breakfast. The room smelt a bit of coffee and Hank so the beta had been around earlier. The scent paled in comparison to his alpha though. The scent of food made Charles’ mouth water as he leant exhausted on the chair, tacky come and slick covered his thighs from where Logan refused to let him wash off and he felt used and fucked and full. Carefully his fingers explored his taught feeling belly, wondering vaguely the amount he’d managed to keep in and how much more Logan was promising to put there in the future. He’d be pupped by Christmas at this rate. Something Erik and he hadn’t managed to do. Nor Hank. Charles was beginning to think the problem lay within him… now he’d know for sure.

“Alright,” Logan announced as he sat down at the table, the same minute Hank walked in and went wide-eyed at the sight of Charles now between the man’s thighs. “I only made enough for one bub.” Logan greeted with. Charles felt the man’s hand curl possessively into his hair and saw Hank’s face flush, could smell the doubt and arousal in him.

“Charles-"

“His breakfast’s coming to him.” The hand on his hair slid to cup Charles’ chin and drew him up to nuzzle Logan’s heavy, slowly filling cock. “Come on now, know you’re a greedy pup for it. Lap it up.” Shudders of pleasure and challenge at Hank watching flushed Charles’ cheeks and spine as he had his mouth meekly coaxed open and licked at the alpha’s cock. Hank’s eyes never left him as Logan hefted his jaw casually and nudged Charles into a better position to gulp him down.

It took a long time for Hank to leave the door, even whilst Charles closed his mind and focused on the cock in his mouth. The beta took the seat across from them, one foot reaching out to just touch Charles’ bare, marked arse and slip through the wet mess there. Logan’s foot came up to brace against his hardening cock and with a whimper Charles bucked into it, sensitive as he was.

The meal passed in a near-silent flurry of sloppily suckling at Logan and whimpering as he ground himself into the man’s foot, rutting against it and eventually held there by Hank pressing and holding him into the pressure. It was rough and the dormant part of Charles felt degraded, but it was nothing on the hot pleasure that swept through him at _being_ so used… at both men so focused on him and forcing him into his own pleasure, wanted or not. The heated and helpless ecstasy of it left him moaning little noises around the cock slipping down his throat.

Logan succumbed to the dual vibrations and mouth on him, hands falling to grip Charles’ face tight and rutting up into his throat as he came. The guttural noise and shaking thighs around his head, the taste of his alpha’s pleasure and the scents singing in the air startled the omega into his own gleeful abandon. Charles all but falling asleep after, unable to imagine orgasming again for a long time, completely unaware of whether Hank had climaxed too or if the beta was saving himself for later.

Poor young Hank. He had so loved gripping Charles’ hips and kissing along his spine whilst fucking him slowly. Always a bit gentle and careful, but he tried, and the omega would miss their intimacy in his own way. But maybe Logan could be persuaded to share a little? Even to have Hank watch or rut against him, maybe?

Such thoughts had Charles chuckling a bit near silently as he sat covered in his own mess on a wet cushion on the floor. The other two men started -well, Hank started- a hilariously stilted conversation above him whilst they regained their breath, and one hand rested strikingly gently on his hair, thumbing through the strands.

-X-

Despite Logan’s plans for the wanton omega, Charles ended up sleeping for most of the day whilst Logan strolled around the house and grounds, only waking when the alpha returned to where he’d left him on one of the too-fucking-many couches. The small, compact body was covered by Logan’s own shirt and for a minute he rather fancied adding his dog tags to the mix, reaching down to squeeze the plump, still pink and messy buttocks exposed under the shirt.

“Get away from my poor abused arse.” The tired, half slurred reproach made Logan laugh, and he bent to bite at one cheek playfully, earning a jolt and squeak. Bright, focused and intelligent looking blue eyes frowned up at him, but couldn’t hide the slightly pleased smile.

“Bossy little pup.”

“I’m not a pup, I’m a fully grown man thank you very much.”

“You’re still a pup to me.” Logan contended, hoisting the other’s legs up on the couch and resting them over his own when he sat, keeping one hand on the feisty omega as he turned half around to meet the alpha’s gaze.

“I’ll just have to prove otherwise to you then.” Logan’s grin was something fierce.

“I look forward to it.” Charles smirked a bit at the challenge; scent still unsure what emotion to settle on; safe, concerned or lustful. Either way, they were both curious.

“Really, I’d like to get to know each other better first.” Good, an admission of desire, interest. Logan was just as intrigued by this blue-eyed minx with his mansion and ridiculously proper and confident attitude for someone half naked and well fucked. Hell, he was even curious about the surprisingly intelligent boy who apparently owned a lab here.

“I could stand to get to know you a little better, ‘full grown man’.” Charles’ slightly nervous smile quirked a little in intrigue.

“In what way?”

“Every way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I just wrote madness or not, but thank you for reading! ;D Any comments/kudos/critique appreciated.


End file.
